1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns carrying devices for cylindrical tanks, such as oxygen or acetylene tanks. This invention especially concerns devices suitable for being quickly secured to and removed from a tank to facilitate loading and unloading of the tanks on ships, trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for conveniently and safely transporting the bulky cylindrical tanks in which oxygen and acetylene are stored has long been sought. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,374 discloses a strap for placement around a cylindrical tank, with two generally opposed handles being carried by the strap by which the tank can be manually transported. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,872 discloses a carrying case for placement around the tank having a handle with a hand slot contained therein.
The idea of placing a collar around tanks or drums has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,435, 4,345,789 and 4,009,898.
All of these prior art structures have, however, suffered from serious drawbacks. None of them are readily suited for use in transporting a number of tanks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,789 is suited for being secured to an acetylene tank which is carried from place to place by a welder. It is in no fashion suitable for attachment to a number of tanks because of its cumbersome means of attachment to the tank.
Another serious drawback of each of the prior art structures is that none of them are suitable for being selectively carried by hand or by a hook attached to a crane. This restriction found in the prior art is especially serious since both mechanical and manual transportation of the bulky tanks is often required at different stages during the transportation of the tanks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carrying device which is adapted for being quickly and conveniently placed on and taken off of bulky cylindrical tanks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which grips the tank to prevent accidental dislodgement thereof and consequent injury to handling personnel.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a collar having a plurality of gripping teeth on the interior of the collar placed around a tank, one of these gripping teeth being selectively movable from a first position in which it is in frictionally gripping engagement with the cylindrical tank to a second position in which it is not in frictional engagement with the tank.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle pivotally mounted on the collar in such a way that the pivoting of the handle advances the movable gripping tooth into frictionally gripping engagement with the cylindrical tank.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a handle readily adapted for being manually carried or attached to a hook and frame.